My Grown Up Christmas List
by dancerlittle
Summary: One Shot  Troyella


**A/N: The local radio station is playing Christmas music so I'm a little inspired. The song is "Grown Up Christmas List" by Kelly Clarkson.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

**December 1****st****, 2009 11:00 am**

_Do you remember me  
I sat upon your knee  
I wrote to you  
with childhood fantasies  
_

Just like every year, Troy sat down and started to write out his list for his parents and Santa. This year, however, he had gotten his girlfriend in on the action. So after building a warm, roasting fire, the two sat back on the couch armed with pads of paper and their pens and started the ever important Christmas List.

_Well, I'm all grown up now  
and still need help somehow  
I'm not a child  
But my heart still can dream_

Looking over at his gorgeous girlfriend, Troy couldn't help but smile. The brightest smile was planted firmly on her face as she twirled her hair around her finger and started at the brightly lit tree. Her feet were thrown across his lap. "What are you thinking about?"

"What I want Santa to bring me. I have everything I need."

Leaning over, he kissed her lips before pulling back. "There's gotta be something you want."

_So here's my lifelong wish  
My grown up Christmas list  
Not for myself  
But for a world in need_

She bit her lip before nodding her head slowly. "There's something but it's almost impossible to do."

Troy looked at her curiously before choosing his words carefully. "What do you want that's impossible?"

_No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
and wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
And everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end  
This is my grown up Christmas list_

Avoiding his eyes, she stared at the tree with that bright smile still firmly attached to her lips. "Troy, this is something you can't undertake. It's out of your league."

Troy looked at her with doubt before kissing her lips. "You're worrying me babe. Talk to me . . . what do you want Santa to bring you?"

As children we believed  
The grandest sight to see  
Was something lovely  
Wrapped beneath our tree 

She remained silent as Troy watched her carefully. Rubbing her leg, Troy gave her the comfort he knew she needed in order to tell him everything.

The past year had been hard on all of them but it hit his girlfriend so much harder. It was the year her dad had finally had it and walked out leaving her mom and her alone. It was the year she found out she had a long lost brother. It was the year she lost her cousin in a car accident and hadn't really dealt with that quite yet. And especially, it was the year her and her friends started college, pulling them all apart to different coasts and schools. But one thing, a positive, had happened; Troy was by her side the entire time. He was her rock and would continue to be no matter what happened.

_Well heaven only knows  
That packages and bows  
Can never heal  
A hurting human soul_

Sighing, she looked at him finally; her brown eyes meeting his blue ones. Her bright smile slowly faded to that of a frown. Tears pooled in her eyes before slowly starting to speak. 

"I want no more wars and that every person in the world could have friends like I have. I want right to always win and everyone to find love like I've found love with you. And I don't want innocent lives to be torn apart."

_No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
And everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end  
This is my grown up Christmas list_

Troy was quiet after she got done talking before taking her hands in his. Kissing the back of them, Troy smiled before gaining the courage to speak.

"This is one of the reasons I fell in love with you, Gabriella Noelle Montez. You care for others before yourself. You're always worrying about your friends and family before you worry about you. I love you." Kissing her soundly, the two of them fell into the kiss before pulling back.

_What is this illusion called the innocence of youth  
Maybe only in our blind belief can we ever find the truth  
(there'd be)_

Resting her chin on his shoulder, Gabi sighed before looking at him in the eyes. "The things I want are impossible. I just wish people could experience what I have in my life."

Troy shook his head before kissing her on the cheek softly. "It's not impossible. In the upcoming year, you and I are going to do something about your wish. We'll volunteer at the hospital, the nursing home, or anywhere else someone might need a friend. As for the others, we'll accomplish them as they become present."

_No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
And everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end, oh  
This is my grown up Christmas list_

As soon as Troy finished talking, Gabi kissed him. Getting lost in the kiss, he groaned when she pulled back. "This is why I fell in love with you. You're determined to make me happy. I love you Troy."

"I love you too Gabi. Merry early Christmas."

Cuddling up to him, Gabi knew her grown up Christmas list would be accomplished due to the man sitting beside her.

This is my grown up Christmas list

* * *

**I was just inspired by the Christmas music and the snow on the ground. I hope you guys like it. Feedback would be awesome and thank you to all my readers and reviewers!!!**


End file.
